


Of mist and fury

by ifthenelse



Series: When darkness falls [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “If we worked together, it would usher in a new era for this world, one where both our races could co-exist in unity instead of fear.”Those had been the words that made Lena change her mind. It had made Lena see the humanity in an alien, something that had been drilled in her mind to not be possible. The Luthors believed that aliens were a cancer that was killing the earth and they needed to be forcefully cut out to save the world.Aka Lena begins to see Supergirl in a new light.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: When darkness falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Of mist and fury

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Allied with madness, which is the first part of this series. If you havent read it i would suggest you do to have a general understanding of this universe, otherwise you can read it as a one-shot.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.

  
  
  


“Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting.” 

-Sun Tzu, The art of war

* * *

  
  
“You let her go!” Lex yelled at Lena through their video call. “You could’ve killed her Lena!”

Lena had been in anticipation of the call the moment she returned to CADMUS headquarters. Her mother had been the first to learn that Lena had chosen not to kill or capture the superhero and did not disclose her reasons for it. Lillian had been disgusted and left Lena with a foreboding promise that she would let Lex handle her.

Lex couldn’t handle a poodle as far as Lena was concerned, let alone her.

The CEO raised an eyebrow. “I’m aware.” She replied, remembering the delicious sight of Supergirl on her knees, pleading for her life.

“So, what the hell did she say to you to make you change your mind?!” Lex demanded and Lena rolled her eyes. 

Kara’s pretty face came into Lena’s mind then. Her rosy lips and sun kissed skin. The blonde had been beautiful even when she was dying.

_“If we worked together, it would usher in a new era for this world, one where both our races could co-exist in unity instead of fear.”_

Those had been the words that made Lena change her mind. It had made Lena see the humanity in an alien, something that had been drilled in her mind to not be possible. The Luthors believed that aliens were a cancer that was killing the earth and they needed to be forcefully cut out to save the world. 

However, Kara Zor-El, the Kryptonian known as Supergirl, had done more for both human and alien alike than humans did for themselves, and her words to Lena echoed what she had already known about the hero.

She wanted peace, and so did Lena.

Lena was tired of fighting and she knew the blonde was too. Constantly having to watch your back and expect danger at every corner was draining, Luthors and Supers had come to a stalemate where no progress was being made on either part. 

“Lena!” Lex screamed yet again breaking the brunette’s train of thought.

“Look I’m busy, how about we continue this chat never.” Lena stated, hitting end call before the older Luthor had a chance to respond.

Just then, the subject of her conversation dropped down on her balcony looking completely healed even though it had been less than forty-eight hours since their last meeting where the blonde’s life was in the palm of Lena’s delicate hands.

“Kara.” The brunette purred. “I see you survived after all.” Lena smirked while taking a sip of her wine.

The hero stepped uninvited into Lena’s apartment and held her gaze.

“Since you decided not to kill me, I presume you’re interested in working with me?” Kara asked with a spark of hope in her voice.

Lena took in the blonde’s appearance, she was clad as usual in her super suit, her hair hung loosely down her back and around her shoulders perfectly. Kara’s hands were on her hips in her classic pose that Lena supposed was meant to intimidate someone or make her look noble.

“Do you ever dress in anything other librarian clothes and super suits?” Lena inquired as amusement danced in her pale green eyes.

Kara frowned and willed herself not to entertain the CEO. “That- that doesn’t answer the question Lena.”

The younger Luthor laughed and it was a beautiful sound that filled the room melodically. It wasn’t cruel but had a teasing tone to it and Kara found herself relaxing despite her knowledge of what Lena was capable of.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Kara shot back at the brunette and closed the distance between them. She rested her arms against the island in Lena’s kitchen and took a seat at one of the barstools.

“I believe that’s one of my best qualities.” Lena answered with a smirk on her lips, “while some of yours seems to be posing and punching people.”

“Ok I do a lot more than that Lena.” Kara asserted gaining a smile from the CEO.

“Oh? Do tell. What dirty deeds have you done Supergirl?” Lena challenged meeting Kara’s eyes with a heated gaze.

A blush tinted Kara’s cheeks. It wasn’t so much what Lena said but how she said it that caused Kara’s mind to go places it shouldn’t. Lena had put such emphasis on the word _“dirty,”_ that Kara couldn’t think of a chaste answer and she was giving her that look again that seemed to haunt Kara’s dreams and made her wake up in a guilty wet mess that she had no choice but to take care of herself.

Kara decidedly did not admit that to the CEO, instead she smoothly said. “Things ok. I do a lot of things.”

“I’m sure. So, regarding your initial inquiry, if you were to require my assistance in the future, and I don’t hate you on that day, I may be inclined to help you.” Lena stated and poured herself another glass of wine. “And I assume this goes both ways, should I require your help for any reason?” The brunette asked with emphasis this time on _“any”_ and Kara suddenly felt thirsty and realizing where all the liquid in her body seemed to be heading, stood abruptly.

“Y-yeah any reason sure. So now that we have established that, I should head back out and patrol the city.”

Lena chuckled darkly. “Of course. Ill see you around.”

“You sure will.” And, after stumbling elegantly on a nonexistent step, Kara took to the sky, leaving a still amused Luthor staring after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
